Conventional syringes only allow for a single volume of fluid to be dispensed or aspirated for a linear travel distance of the plunger. If different volumes are required, multiple, independent syringes are needed. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative syringes which dispense or aspirate fluid in different stages of fluid volume for a linear travel distance of a plunger